<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lipstick by fic13th</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335928">lipstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/fic13th'>fic13th</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/fic13th</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and harry were chosen for night patrol, but what you find isn’t exactly useful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry (Dangerous Fellows)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lipstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was your turn to patrol again, and tonight you had been paired up with Harry. Patrols always made your heart race, but from the time you had arrived at the school until now, Harry had a calming effect on you. His smiles and trust in the others made you feel safe, and the patrols the two of you shared always left you feeling more relaxed than exhilarated.</p>
<p>           The two of you scoured the fourth floor, finding nothing out of the ordinary. The barriers looked sturdy, and no other repairs were needed. The only thing you seemed to find were blankets of dust covering everything.</p>
<p>           “This patrol felt really fast,” you said. “Should we take another look around?”</p>
<p>           “Hmm, why not explore? We did check everything like we were supposed to.”</p>
<p>           “That sounds kind of fun. Have you already searched all the rooms on this floor?”</p>
<p>           Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>           “We haven’t, but there could be something useful around.”</p>
<p>           The two of you decided to search a nearby classroom, one of the dustier ones. You didn’t mind the dust bunnies that occupied the building; you’d take them over zombies any day. You began by searching the desks, looking for maybe a first aid kit or candy bar.</p>
<p>           “(y/n)!”</p>
<p>           You looked over, and Harry was triumphantly waving a small bag in the air.</p>
<p>           “Oh my gosh! What’s in it?” you asked, darting over.</p>
<p>           In response he began to rummage through the bag, his brow furrowing a little. He dumped the contents onto a desk, and you saw that all it contained was old makeup.</p>
<p>           “I’m not sure anyone would find this useful except Scarlett,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>           You picked up a stick of lipstick, opening the cap.</p>
<p>           “Was there a mirror?” you asked. “I kind of want to try it on.”</p>
<p>           Harry watched you intensely, then reached out and took the lipstick from you, his hand tracing the curve of your wrist. You watched him pause before pulling his hand away again, and when you looked up, he was smiling.</p>
<p>           “There wasn’t a mirror; want me to put it on you?”</p>
<p>           “Oh, sure…” You felt warmth rushing to your cheeks.</p>
<p>           He gently cupped your cheek, tilting your face more towards his, and began applying the lipstick. It was a nude pink, and you watched Harry’s eyes as they traced your lips. Standing there so close made time move slow, like years passed while you two stood still.</p>
<p>           “Can you open your mouth a little for me, (y/n)?” he asked.</p>
<p>           You obliged, guessing he needed a better angle.</p>
<p>           Instead, Harry swept you into a kiss, pressing his lips gingerly against yours. You kissed back immediately, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. His mouth was rough, his lips chapped. But you loved it.</p>
<p>           When you broke for a kiss, you noticed how Harry’s eyes sparkled, how his arms were still wrapped tightly around you. You also noticed the lipstick now smeared across his face.</p>
<p>           “Harry…” you began.</p>
<p>           “(y/n), I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”</p>
<p>           “Harry!”</p>
<p>           “I’m sorry if this was really abrupt…just, being so close to you made me want to-!”</p>
<p>           You covered his mouth with your hand, and he immediately shut up, eyes wide.</p>
<p>           “Harry, you have lipstick all over your face. Hold still.”</p>
<p>           You wrapped your sleeve over your hand to wipe at his face, and you saw his cheeks redden. You tried to ignore how his eyes followed yours, and the fact you probably had the same mess on your face right now, but the racing of your heart screamed for you to look at him.  </p>
<p>           When you finished, you wiped your own mouth quickly, satisfied to see almost all the lipstick had come off on Harry when he kissed you. Looking up, he was still close, watching you with that same damn smile of his. It made you want to kiss him again-</p>
<p>           -so you did.</p>
<p>           His embrace felt familiar the second time, and you felt so safe pressed against his chest. The kisses were just as hungry as before, but it wasn’t long before you both pulled apart.</p>
<p>           “We should probably head back,” you began, breathless.</p>
<p>           Harry squeezed your hand and nodded, meeting your eyes.</p>
<p>           “(y/n), I’m so glad you feel the same.”</p>
<p>           You smiled shyly, and he continued.</p>
<p>           “When all this is over….”</p>
<p>           “Yeah?” you answered.</p>
<p>           “…I want you to be a part of my life. Like this. I want you with me.”</p>
<p>           “I want the same thing.” You squeezed his hand, and his face broke into a grin.</p>
<p>           “Let’s head back.”</p>
<p>           The two of you walked back into the classroom holding hands, and you felt deep down that there was no safer place than this. No other place you would rather be than here, with Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>